Dearly Beloved
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: While on vacation Rory is asked to cover a socialites wedding. Oh the wonders that may happen when the bride is a flirt and the groom is worse and an Aussie is tipping with Benny's


_AN: No this is not a cross-over. I was listening to my ipod going through songs in order and Dearly Beloved sung by Faith Hill came on. I had the idea of a Gilmore Girl Song-Fic. I had a semi-hard time thinking of who should get married, but I knew it wasn't going to be Rory and I wanted to lean towards shipping Finn. After that the story wrote itself. I may have taken from other's with the big idea of Finn's parents, I wanted them to be like rory's grandparents without giving them a huge part. _

_Lyrics and Pictures can be found on my webpage, look for the story under Song Fiction!_

* * *

><p><strong>Archibald-McCrae<strong>

**The morning of June 10****th**** burst with color and the promise of a beautiful day for a wedding. The flowers were blooming with their vibrant colors creating a sanctuary of ecological delight. Guests were seated on antiqued wooden benches, created to be a mixture of eloquence and nature to the garden. The groom, Colin McCrae was in his social element, decked in a traditional black Calvin Klien Tux and where the normal groom may look nervous Mr. McCrae could be seen laughing and greeting guest to the very beginning of the processional. The bridesmaids were dressed in Vera Wang, a shoulder tie and accenting silver belt led to demure red skirts that were inspired by the roses they carried. The bride, Rosemary Archibald walked down the rose covered aisle independently in a strapless incomparable dress, designed by family friend and up-coming fashion designer Stephanie. The mixture of a silk bodice and lace skirt were complemented with the stunning Jimmie Choe's ballerina sandaled stilettos. The minister spoke a beautiful message from First Corinthians thirteen reminding all of the love that brought the couple to this day and a future together. The Bride had tears glistening in her eyes as the groom confidently said I do. The Archibald and McCrae families joined in a thunderous applause as the Minster pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Colin McCrae.**

**The celebration continued in white covered tents designed to appear like the Arabian tents of old. Guest were offered the chance to sit along low tables using colorful pillows as comfortable supports as they dinned on delicious Arabian food made by authentic chefs. Soft music was played during dinner with dancing music continuing during dessert and well into the night.**

**Rosemary and Colin McCrae would like to thank all those who rejoiced with them during their joyous celebration. **

* * *

><p><em>Morning of the wedding<em>

"Seriously does the sun have to shine so bright?"

"You are the one that insisted on sleeping on the couch," Rory said as she entered from the kitchen holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"True, however you are the one that fell asleep first forcing me to be a wonderful mother and sleep next to you."

"But I woke up and moved to my bed around four, when Luke came down looking for you."

"No such thing happened."

"Yes it did Lorelai. Now come get your eggs!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

Lorelai stretched and took a cup of coffee from her angelic daughter. "You are the best bringing mommy coffee."

"Or I'm just feeling guilty for leaving you on the couch all night long."

"Guilt is a Gilmore's best friend, and here I am wasting it on coffee."

"I begged Luke to make French toast and I will eat all the fruit he puts on your plate."

"Sounds like a start."

As they entered a kitchen the sizes of Luke's dinner, the delicious smells of Luke's amazing cooking wafted in the air. Luke was standing between a massive stove, a counter island, and a personal chef who was quickly taking notes in French. Luke proved to know little French, compared to his Spanish, thankfully April was translating as practice for French four.

The Gilmore girls took seats a comfort distance away from Dane's cooking adventure, sipping their coffee, and looking out at the beautiful scenery that covered the Gilmore's vacation home's back yard. Their peaceful setting was suddenly interrupted with Sir Mix-A-Lot covered by Donkey… "I Like Big Butts and I can not lie…"

"You changed my ringtone again?"

Lorelai smirked, attempting to hide it behind her coffee mug, "maybe."

"No cell phones at breakfast!" Luke yelled as Rory started moving towards to the French doors leading outside.

"I will deal with you later," Rory walked outside and opened her phone, finally ending the terrible song and memories it brought forth in her mind. "Gilmore."

"Rory? Thank God you're up."

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"You're at the vineyard right?"

"Yes, on vacation," Rory answered skeptically.

"Thank God."

"You already said that, Alice just tell me what's going on."

"Right, right. Well there is a huge scandal happening in New York right, a major affair was caught on tape, and well I'm covering the story and stuck in the city. Can you cover a wedding for me?"

"Alice I don't cover the socials."

"I know, and I know you're on vacation, but there is no way I can make it in time and it's a big wedding, not to mention sort of shot-gunish…" tuning into Rory's reluctance she continued, "If you don't want to write it, just go towards the end get some details of what the set up is and see if you missed any juicy gossip, and I can write it off of your notes."

Rory sighed, "Okay who's getting married and what are the details?"

"Rosemary Archibald and Colin McCrea."

* * *

><p><em>Afternoon of the Wedding<em>

How she made it on time Rory will never know. She thankfully had a dress to wear to the wedding, not trendy but okay for a news reporter. Being a Gilmore running in her heels was natural, however convincing the bouncer like gentlemen that she was with the press, while digging for her press pass could have gone a bit smoother. A rant, a tampon drop, and two very red faced people later, Rory was in the wedding, well looking on to the wooded area set up for more like an outdoor campfire than a wedding. The trees sheltered the area from the sun, but the logs set up like church pews were not enticing, the random placement of flowers (surely meant to look natural) were tacky and fake, and the majority of guests look like they were hookers rather than social elites.

She would have laughed if the Hutzbergers were not standing directly in front of her. Logan and the Fallon girl married spring of 2008, a complete shock only because her grandparents hid it from her and she had to read about it in the socials like well like an ex-girlfriend. Dodging the couple Rory quickly found a log in the mid-back off to the left side. Hoping her view would not be completely blocked, she laid down her sweater in attempt to save her dress from splinters.

"Have we met before?"

"In a distance memory."

"Ah yes that was a perfectly spectacular memory, you were wearing a school girl uniform."

"And you forgot you e's."

"That was Colin."

"Perhaps."

"Arise Gilmore for a proper Ausie greeting."

Rory rose and was tightly embraced by Finn. She found his familiar sent of bourbon and cigarettes comforting. The hug continued slightly longer than normal, but it wasn't until this moment that Rory realized how much she missed the Yale LDB group.

"You look marvelous," sounding sincere he was staring right into her slightly exposed breasts.

Rory took her time and looked over the Ausie wonder in front of her. He looked older dressed in a casual grey suit with a fashionable bow tie. Changes were slight if any, "You Finn look thin, tan, and hung-over."

He laughed and motioned for her to return to her seat, before he sank onto the log next her.

"Shouldn't you be cheering Colin on, being a good mate and all?"

"No love, I'm sitting this one out. Literally it would appear."

Rory looked at him skeptically, "Is it because he stole Rosemary from you? Or did you find another red head to chase after?"

Finn laughed at the reminder of his Yale obsessions. "No to both, but not so much to the first one." Glancing around him, he noticed that they were isolated from the important socialites. "Are you hiding from someone?"

"No why do you ask?"

"You are sitting by yourself hidden from key people standing near the front."

"If you are talking about Logan I am not hiding, I'm here covering the wedding."

"Press! I'm talking to the Press!" Finn exclaimed in mock shock and horror.

"Will you quiet down I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"If you like it quiet we might have a few issues."

"Dirty!"

"Kinky."

Both smiled as more guests filed in front of them.

"Honestly and off the record?"

"Only for a fellow LDB."

"The rumors are true," Rory gave him a curious look, "You haven't heard?"

"I don't typically write the socials."

"Curiouser and Curiouser," he quoted, "Anyway Rosie is like three months pregnant and we gather to see the side-effects of sex and alcohol." They sat in silence. Finn knew Rory's history and wasn't one to judge others decisions, just his friends. "He shouldn't be marrying her."

"Probably not."

The logs were filling up and Rory noticed how Finn did not move. He was reclining as comfortably as one can on a log, low to the ground when you were over six feet tall.

"Isn't your family here or others who are expecting you sit by them?"

"After my drunken rant last night about my disappointment in this whole situation, how Colin should have been more careful, wait to make sure the kid is his, take his time before proclaiming marriage, and have a better pre-nup, well needless to say most did not expect me to show today."

"You actually stated your opinions?"

"Rare I know."

"And they didn't listen?"

"When do they ever?"

"True…So no date?"

"To this disaster waiting to happen? Have you seen the reception area?"

"I'm guessing worse than logs."

"The cake is tasteless free."

"Great, Alice is so going to owe me."

"Editor?"

"Social writer that should be here flirting with you, she's a red head?"

Finn laughed but quickly calmed as the music started and guests were finally seated.

"Her dad has been mumbling two hundred bucks a plate for three days."

"Those dresses make their asses look huge." Rory whispered as the two bridesmaids walked down the aisle wearing short off the shoulder gowns. That would have looked adorable in any color other than bright red and with skirts made of bunches of tool that make them look like four larger roses, two of which matched the enlarged butts perfectly.

"To bad there are no red heads."

The maid of honor's dress was similar only strapless and way more revealing. She was winking towards the groomsmen or rather the groom as she walked down the aisle.

"That would be her sister Orchid."

The music changed and the guests slowly stood, with much assistance from each other, and turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle that had just been covered with red roses, whole red roses. Her dress had a slight single shoulder strap that had the job of holding up a silk bustier cut to show off the already robust breasts of the bride. Her skirt was lace, very short in the front and tool filled in the back. No train due to her strappy stilettos that laced up her calves like ballerina slippers. She walked slowly waving, smiling, winking, and even stopping and talking to the guest, or at least the gentlemen guests, as she walked towards her waiting groom.

"I see Rosemary is no longer hard to get."

"She never was love we were just never desperate enough to actually want to take her home for the night."

"Mean."

"Smart."

"Good afternoon, dearly beloved I'd like to welcome you to the marriage of Rosemary Archibald and Colin McCrea. Please bow your heads and join me, in a prayer for these two  
>who will be soon joined together forever." The minister went into a prayer that on the surface sounded sweet and marriage appropriate, but Rory heard the underlining tone of concern for the bride and groom's souls.<p>

The marriage continued with no major occurrences, until the exchange of rings and Rory really looked at the couple.

"Is Colin seriously eying his future sister-in-law like he has seen her naked at his wedding?"

"Why not he fucked her last night?"

"Seriously?"

"I left before it got that far, but his hands were defiantly not in brotherly places last I looked over."

"And you were the only one protesting this marriage."

"She's pregnant Rory or at least has everyone convinced she is."

The ceremony finished and the couple descended the aisle, there was no ceremony of how the guest were dismissed seeing as the reception was just over a little ways, and the bridal party were quickly freshening up in order to make a second appearance before going for a short drive. The car was a lemon in Rory's opinion, Finn said it was a family tradition about starting low or something or another. The guests threw rice as the two drove down the road to ruin with beer cans tied to the bumper and a dragging muffler too. The least bit classy thing. Finn mentioned Colin seeing my Big Fat Redkneck wedding, to explain the cans, but the muffler came off during the last McCrae wedding.

Finn stayed by my side as we walked to the reception area and he did not do it justice. The attempt of a traditional Arabic wedding was tried, but with all the comforts left for the bride and groom. Almost like the wedding planner did not think of anyone else who would be attending the wedding. There were no pillows to sit on, not sitting charts to help organize the socialites, no organization what so ever.

"Rosemary fought her mother, future mother-in-law, and wedding planner on everything so the three ladies threw in the towel and left it up to her."

"And I was the one unsuited for the social life."

Finn umphed and motioned for a waiter, "Your name kind sir?"

"Ryan."

"Well honorable Ryan this is the lovely Rory keep our hands full of drinks, and I will give you wonderful Benny's all night long." Ryan looked a little skeptical until Finn handed him the first hundred dollar bill of the night. Ryan turned out to be a smart wonderful friend.

"Make friends with those who serve the drinks, rule number uno." Rory quoted from a memorable drinking lecture Finn thrilled her with.

"Yes, now where would the best and worst seat be?" Finn lead us to the middle of the low tables, we were close enough to see any action that might go down, but far enough away to not be noticed. It didn't work.

"Finn you made it." Finn and I shared a look of acceptance as he turned both of us towards the voice.

"Open bar," Finn said gesturing toward his barely touched drink. Logan didn't seem to notice his eyes were drawn to Rory.

"Ace, Colin didn't mention you were invited."

"oh…"

"She's my date. Didn't know for sure if she would be able to make it from New York or not, so I kept it on the down under."

"Really, when did the two of you meet up again?" Logan was looking at Rory for an answer, but it was Finn again who answered.

"A few months ago, she was covering the debates, and I was well there for the free drinks."

"At the debates?"

"After party."

"Really?"

This time both men were looking at Rory to answer, "Yes there I was being all report girl and next thing I hear is the very name being screamed in an Ausie ascent. We've been getting together regularly ever since."

"How quant."

"Fallon is trying to summon you over," Finn said with much snark.

Logan gave him a glare, "Yes well I better return to our table. It was nice seeing you again Ace, Finn." As quickly as he approached he disappeared to his wife.

"Screaming Ausie ascent, nice touch love glad your lying has improved."

"Yes well it's not a specialty of Gilmore girls."

Pre-dinner drinks was boring, Finn was approached often by some familiar and many unfamiliar wedding guests. He very politely introduced Rory to his acquaintances and made an effort to keep her include in the conversations, in ways no socialite ever did for her. Appetizer were served, Ryan proved to be useful always bring his tray over to them first, and keeping Rory's glass full. Finn's glass was always in his hand but rarely drank. This caused Rory to be cautious with her own drinks, not because she didn't trust him, but rather as respect to his lack of drinking and introducing her to influential socialites. When the wedding party arrived formal introduction were made and dinner was quickly served. It was terrible. Tasteless, colorless, effortless, nastiness.

"Drink it will make it all easier to bare."

"But you aren't drinking?"

He winked and downed his glass. Ryan was quick to hand him a new glace of bourbon, and received what had to be his seventh Ben of the evening.

"Have I told you how stunning your dress looks on you? And with your hair pulled in the messy low side bun looks so sexy."

"Are you trying to get laid tonight?"

"Maybe," he winked at her, as he took her hand and helped her stand up. "Mum, Dad may I introduce Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai my parents."

Rory was taken off guard, meeting Finn's parents seemed huge like they were taking a big step in their very fake and yet familiar friendship. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan it is a pleasure to meet you."

They politely shook her hand, but quickly ignored her, Finn familiar with his parent's rudeness towards his dates refused to let them treat Rory this way. "Mum Rory planned that DAR event that you were so fond of a few years ago."

"Truly, the World War II theme was so refreshing. You are Emily and Richard's granddaughter then?"

"Yes ma'ma."

"Richard speaks highly of you my dear, always raving about your writing ability, but I have never seen your bi-line on the front page," Finn's dad said straightly.

"Da, that was rude. After all Lorelai is still a junior reporter her articles make it to the front page of the political section, and many of her articles are picked up by other papers across the nation. Not to mention she still free-lances features and opinion pieces."

Mr. Morgan nodded, "I am sorry my dear. I revise, I see potential in your journalism career, and so nice to see Phineas spending time with Yale elites and not well flowers as it were."

Rory could see that Mr. Morgan was really trying to make her feel better and even thinking back to his original comment it seemed more of concern than hurtful. "Thank you Mr. Morgan. I will have my Grandfather give you a copy the first time an article of mine is on the front page."

"I would like that."

"Lorelai are you in the Vineyard for long?"

"Only for a long weekend, my mom, dad, and sister are staying in the Gilmore Vacation House. I have to be back in New York on Tuesday."

"Well you must come over for lunch tomorrow."

"Mum!"

"What it's only lunch?"

"You do not need to say yes."

"I would love too, but would it be okay if I bring my sister April? We are spending the entire day together."

"Yes, yes, the more the merrier. Phineas make sure you give her directions. Lorelai it was lovely meeting you and we will see you and April around noon tomorrow."

"Phineas, Lorelia." They were gone in the sea of colorful dresses and suites, since most guest were now standing from the low tables.

"Sorry. I tried buttering you up first."

"Yes very nice of you."

"My dad just come off as, well, mean, but he just fails at communicating."

"I could tell. My grandpa is the same way sometimes."

"You don't have to come to lunch tomorrow."

"It's only lunch, how bad can it be? And the Fallon girl is already married."

"Famous last words and true, my mother does not have big plans to marry me off to young."

"April will love your ascents; she is in a theater phase."

We stood just looking at each other, when Ryan came along with two pieces of cake.

"I found some of the good stuff. Real chocolate cake, the groom's mom snuck it in to only be served to her."

"Ryan will you marry me?" Finn asked as he handed the waiter two more Benny's.

"I want him for myself."

"Maybe we could share him. I claim all weekends and every major holiday."

"Then I get him for every family event."

"Do you still have Friday night dinners?"

"When I'm in town, or can make it, so three times a month."

"Those don't count."

"Yes they do and we are done arguing over Ryan who is just trying to pay for college."

"What college my good man?"

"Harvard."

"Switch to Yale and we will personally fund a solid year of schooling."

"Including books."

"Um…"

"Think about and get back to us." Ryan practically ran into the kitchen.

"I'll pay for the books, you can get the tuition, room and board."

"On your journalism salary?"

"On my free lancing salary, you did have your facts right I get more take home by freelancing than writing for the paper."

"In that case you get books and board, I'll get the rest."

"It's like we have our child support all figured out, just need to be finalized by a lawyer."

"I'll grab Colin before he truly takes the maid of honors honor."

Rory started laughing knowing Finn was only half joking. "We need more drinks."

"You need more drink and I need a dance." Ryan handed over a fruity specialty drink to Rory as Finn led them to the dance floor.

"Are your parents going to call me Lorelai all the time, because I kept looking for my mother when we were talking to them."

"The don't like nicknames."

"Oh."

"Strange they don't like nicknames and then they named their son Phineas and their daughter Vivian. Finn and Viv to everyone but those that named them."

"Tragic."

"Annoying."

They continued to dance. Rory could see couples dancing around them. She felt Logan's eyes on her. She saw the bride and groom eying everyone except the one in their arms. Finn seemed solely focused on the dance.

They continued to dance as the music changed from slow and sensual to jazz and swing. Rory found herself laughing to Finn's antics and truly enjoying her time. As the older crowed left the music changed to club mixes making Rory feel more uncomfortable on the dance floor.

"Finn I'm going to go find Ryan." He guided her off the dance floor and Ryan was by their side quickly.

Rory reached for the martini's when Finn stopped her, "Ryan my good sir I think classic H2O is in order for the remainder of the evening." Ryan nodded and quickly returned with cocktail glasses filled with ice water. "Did you decide to change schools?"

"No I will stick with Harvard."

Finn nodded in understanding, "Can't judge you for being loyal. Make sure this goes towards you college fund and not the girlfriends." Finn handed the young waiter the remaining of his cash and lead Rory out of the reception area.

"How much did you give him tonight?"

"More than he would be getting from any other guest and more than what he will make all summer long. I call it the Finn scholarship fund. Funding waiters that have to deal with rich sloppy drunks to have any hope of receiving an IVY League education." Finn helped Rory sit on the one of the logs as they continued to drink their waters in silence.

"This is really a beautiful location."

"Ruined by money and a spoiled brat."

"When did you become the cynical one?"

Finn thought her question over when did he change from the playboy drunk, to the mature businessmen. "About the time of Logan's accident and again when you dumped him."

"I did not dump him," Finn gave her a doubting look, "I just wasn't ready for marriage and California. He is the one that chose all or nothing."

Finn nodded in understanding, "We were stupid and I watched Logan turn into everything he swore he wouldn't, Colin became even more loose minded, and well the LDB group was breaking up by self destruction. I thought it would be a good idea to get sober and clear headed before the apocalypse."

Silence feel between them as the crickets whispered in the background. In time Rory was tempted to get up and start pacing. After a long mental battle she finally did stand, but continued to resist the urge to pace. Finn reclined and waited for her revelation.

"They don't know."

"They don't know what love?"

"The free drinks are just a cover. You drank two drinks all night and if any of your suppose friends walked out here they would still think you were just as drunk as you were all those years ago at the jumping site."

"Human target and all." He smirked while she just frowned.

"Well seeing as you are already standing," Finn joined her and raised his glass, "A toast. Here's to the bride and groom, They'll be together forever 'til they find somebody new"

"Here Here!"

* * *

><p><em>Morning after the wedding.<em>

"Seriously does the sun have to shine so bright?"

"Sorry I tried hard not to wake you," Rory said as she sat down on the end of the couch her mother was sleeping on. "Why did you sleep here again?"

"I was waiting to find out about the wedding? Was Logan there?"

"The wedding was disorganized and yes he was." Rory sighed letting her shoes drop from her hands onto the floor. She curled up onto the couch and stole the bottom half of her mom's blanket.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Dirty," Rory whispered barely keeping her eyes open.

"Only if you were up and horizontal at the same time, scratch that let's go with only if you have been up all night doing the dirty."

Rory smiled, "No I was walking the beach with Finn."

"Jail house bowing, Lorelai worshiping Finn?"

"The one and only."

"Dirty."

Rory was so shocked by this comment her resting eyes and head shot up to look at her sleepy mother.

"He's the Ausie from down under that can only lead to Dirty."

The Gilmore Girls laughed into their slumber.

The End


End file.
